


The Purple Eyes of Fate

by RoboGobboTrouble



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exploration, F/F, Falling In Love, Femdom, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Lust, MILFs, Magic, Mind Games, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboGobboTrouble/pseuds/RoboGobboTrouble
Summary: Ever since Menat was old enough to feel the ache of desire, there has only ever been one face to all of her fantasies. One pair of alluring, purple eyes haunting her dreams, hovering out of reach. But the tides of fate have bigger plans for her and her master.
Relationships: Rose (Street Fighter)/Menat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Purple Eyes of Fate

Sleep never came easy for Menat. 

From a young age, fate had blessed and tormented in equal measure the young Egyptian with visions of the future. Never her own, only those of others. These visions were not a side effect of the Soul Power skills she acquired under the tutelage of her master Rose, but an innate ability of hers. It came in visions, whispers, hunches and dreams. She could be at school and walk past a janitor, and she'd receive an image in her head of the wood carvings said janitor did at home after work. She could talk to a friend, and at night she'd jolt awake in bed, having dreamed of their demise decades away. Big and small were the tides of fate that pushed her around, and for most of her life she had no control over them. Until she took up Soul Power. Until she found Rose. 

Or rather, Rose found her. 

It was past midnight, and Menat sat in her bed, arms curled around her knees, as she stared out the window at the river outside the Palazzo Misterio, thoughts of her master bouncing around her head restlessly once again. It has been about 5 years since she took up apprenticeship with Rose, ever since the Venitian witch plucked her from her old grounds of Cairo. At the time, she was little more than a street performer, distracting strangers with palm-reading, fortune telling or dancing, occasionally stealing what needed to survive, with no home or family to share it with. Now, at the age of 21, she was Rose's senior apprentice, strong enough to compete in the World Warrior tournaments her master had temporarily abstained from. 

But not strong enough to beat some goofy hobo in a top hat, she pondered, briefly remembering her recent humiliating loss at the hands of G. 

She remembered how sorry she had been upon returning to the Palazzo, how worried she was towards dissappointing her master, after how hard she had trained. She was so worried over how her master would react, so worried she'd be let down. But all Rose did was offer gentle advice on handling defeat, and chuckle as Menat asked to be avenged with all the seriousness in the world. Menat thought of how the reaction her master had when she told her of the mysterious G, how her eyebrows curved curiously, as if he was a surprise element she had been expecting nonetheless. All these worries over how her master would react to her failure dissippated so quickly, and she thought of how her master never seemed angry or dissappointed at her, even when she failed training or played pranks on Maggio. 

And she thought of just how often these days she found herself thinking about her master, after waking up from weird dreams. 

Thanks to her Soul Power training, Menat had been able to temper and quiet the messages she'd receive from fate. Before, they would barrage her at innoportune moments. The whispers would creep or shout around her ears daily, the hunches affected her every decision, the visions haunted her dreams, and the dreams attacked her sleep. Now, thanks to her master, she could tune them out, most of the time. She could choose when to listen, and what to look for. She could control and focus her visions through a crystal ball or a Soul Power construct. In her dreams, she could dream of things other than future, and in battle, she could wield her hunches as a tool for battle, creating crystal balls using soul energy. She had learned fast under Rose, and while she still lacked many of her master's abilities, in particular her ability to project illusions and enter the minds of others, Rose herself encouraged Menat to grow through different skills, in order to potentially surpass her. 

If she was in her usuallly chipper state of mind, Menat would have thought of a pithy quotation Rose would say to quiet her nerves and focus, and do another of her impressions of her master that never failed to get a chuckle out of her. But she was in no state of mind for that, even as thoughts of Rose took hold of her head.

She had once again dreamed of her, and her alluring purple eyes. She had once again dreamed of her master's gentle voice, of her calm but domineering attitude. She had dreamed of their training sessions, the steel-like grip of her master's scarf, and the soft embrace which she cushioned every blow and tended to her when she was injured. She had dreamed of her perfume, a bold, musky mixture of cinnamon and waterlily. Of her long, silky legs, her curves, her lips, her breasts, and those alluring purple eyes. 

Ever since she was old enough to feel the ache of desire, there has only ever been one face to all of her fantasies. She had once again woken up because of a wet dream.

It was a distressingly common occurance for her these days, and they almost always had a single point of origin. She would dream of training sessions, of combat and meditation, taking a turn to fantasies she was strongly ashamed of recalling when awake. She dreamed of her and her master together, their lips locked, their legs intertwined.

She would dream of mundane encounters between her and Rose as if they were strangers, meeting in an alley. And away from prying eyes, her master was bent over in front of her, feasting on her pussy, shoving fingers on it and then raising her hand to Menat's lips, so she could taste herself as well.

She would dream of wild adventures in fantasy worlds, where she and her master defeated a great evil, and she was gifted with the sight of her master thrusting into her, as she cried and screamed her name.

She would dream of her master as a goddess, nestling her in her bosom with great care, and said goddess would grip her tightly as Menat rolled her hips around her lips, riding her face in feverish delight.

She would dream of being in the sea, floating downwards as great purple eyes of endless depths pulled her down steadily, where she would never worry about drowning, because her breath was no longer hers, but instead her master's. In the depths, she saw her master grabbing her from behind, one hand strangling her neck, tighter and tighter, and the other deep in her pussy, harder and harder, as she cried and begged for more.

She would dream these little films, where there was nobody else in the world left, but her and her master. 

And everytime, she would wake up frustrated and ashamed, she would masturbate to relieve tension, and then brush these thoughts out of her head and go on with her day. Or at least try. 

Though she kept trying, it was getting a little harder recently.

She knows she could never tell her master of these dreams. When Rose began teaching her how to protect and shield her mind against intrusions, Menat studied that task harder than ever before, specifically so her master would never find out. She wasn't sure if Rose was even into girls like that, though she had never seemed particularly interested in men either, but even if she was, Menat could never trouble her master with these concerns. 

She knows about the dangerous, fateful life Rose lives, of the being she's sworn to destroy, and of her resignation to her fate. She knows as much as Rose will tell her, and when she tries to peer into her future, she sees nothing. Nothing but Menat's own face, staring back at her through the reflection of the crystal ball. Menat thinks back to a couple of years ago, when Rose left off to partake in another World Warrior tournament, and left Menat and Maggio to handle their own training. Weeks later, a ninja of the Bushin-Ryu clan named Guy would storm into the Palazzo, carrying an unconscious Rose in his arms. 

He explained to Menat how Rose was alive, but barely, for she had once again encountered a man named M.Bison, leader of the criminal syndicate Shadaloo, and had nearly been killed by him. He explained that Bison wielded what he called Psycho Power, a corrupt variation of Soul Power, and that his soul and Rose's were tied because of it, though he did not know much else. Rose had told her many times that what she calls Soul Power is the same power that the monster in charge of Shadaloo wields, and that power, without skill and judgment, is but a tool of corruption. Menat had never met Bison, but there was a palpable tension in the air whenever his name was spoken. 

Rose was unconscious for two days, and upon awakening, had to be nursed back to health for a full week. Menat had never once seen her master so vulnerable, so weakened, and yet so resolute in her resolve. She dared not ask much further about Bison, what she did or what she planned to do. She only thought of how close she had been to losing her master, the person who meant the world to her. M.Bison currently appeared dead, destroyed by Ryu in the middle of a Shadaloo base, but this fact brought Rose no satisfaction. Menat knew the worry on her master's eyebrows, and knew that whatever business she had with that man, it was yet unfinished. 

These were the thoughts that dwelled on Menat's brain everytime she needed to snuff out her feelings for her master. It weighed heavily on the poor girl, having to quietly take apart her feelings so often, knowing she'd have to do it all over again as soon as soon as she had another wet dream or shared a particularly intimate moment with the woman who had been the closest thing she's known to a caretaker. 

All Menat wanted was to never dissappoint her master. She knew she loved Rose, and wanted her, but she was terrified of failing her. She could not afford to throw it all away just for some...filthy desires that crept into her. Rose was the world to her, and if she had to admire that world from a distance, it would be worthy it just to stay near it.

As with most nights, she would just have to sigh, move her hand downwards, and make due for the time being. She reasoned that, as it has been for the past years, she would just have to take care of herself, sleep and feel better later.

\-----------

She was not feeling particularly better now. 

"Watch your feet, Menat. You can't rely on your projectiles at this range"  
"Dance out of reach, and then swoop in for the finish"  
"You are getting distracted. Focus!"

And she was trying. She really was, but so far this had been a particularly lousy training session. Menat was only glad that it wasn't Maggio she was sparring with because, if it was with him, she would have had to wash the dishes after losing. Instead, she was currently dueling out with an illusion copy of Rose, while the real one stood out of reach. They were currently at the Palazzo's courtyard, a room constructed by Rose specifically to allow combat training outside of the usual palace rooms. The illusions were tangible enough to be able to fight on Rose's place and serve as effective training dummies, before they could take on the real thing. 

Menat was trying unusually aggressive tactics this noon, and none of it had gotten past Rose's defenses. Frustrated by her loss to G and by her restless night, the young Egyptian was determined to make up for it by working extra hard on her technique. She cartwheeled around the stage and attempted many aerial kicks against the illusion, which seamlessly dodged them all without striking back. She was about to focus enough to create a single soul sphere, but not much more, and her attempts to strike it at the illusion felt less like her usual playful fighting style and more like she was trying to murder someone at dodgeball. 

"Focus, Menat. Aggressive tactics have their time and place, but you need to outthink your enemies first. I believe in you"

If Rose's words were intended to reassure Menat and fill her with confidence, they had the opposite effect. The last thing Menat wanted to think of was how her master must have felt seeing her like this, and in her rush to defeat the illusion quickly, she only kept failing.

Rose could easily tell that something was off about Menat, but she had to let the girl fail. Only then, would she be willing to learn. She was specifically avoiding striking back using her illusion copy so that Menat would be forced to try a different tactic. She expected a breakthrough from the girl. 

But Menat was stubborn. She mustered up the focus to summon an orb behind as she leaped high into the air and dropped down at an angle, aiming her heel straight at the illusion. She attempted to double cross the illusion by forcing her to dodge the heel and then be struck by the fireball, but all the illusion did was drop to the ground, and Menat's fireball hit her square in the stomach, knocking her out of her aerial attack. 

Rose dismissed the illusion with a wave of her hand, and moved over to help the girl to her feet. 

"I-I'm sorry, Master. Just give me another chance! Summon the illusion again, I-I think I got it this time!"

"Menat, you've had a long day. You need to rest immediately. We can resume training later."

"No, I got it, I swear! Just summon it again and make it attack me! You'll see! I-I really got it this time!"

Wary of her student's eagerness, but aware of Menat's troubled feelings and desire for a breakthrough, Rose once again concentrated, and summoned an illusion. 

Menat got up, and straightened her posture. She steeled her nerve as much as she could, and waved her arms while shifting her posture. She was able to summon one sphere, then another, and another, until she was surrounded by the six soul spheres she would often fight with in the tournament. 

The illusion started moving, and readied a Soul Spark in her direction. Not a particularly strong one, compared to the Soul Spark that Rose would use against stronger enemies, but with the intention to throw off the girl's balance. Rose would have let Menat finish her concentration, but the girl asked for the illusion to attack her, and in a real fight, opponents would not stand around waiting for her to finish charging her fireballs. 

Menat started focusing harder and harder, but instead of focusing the spheres separately, as she usually did, she began fusing them together one at a time, attempting to morph them into a large, powerful fireball, and focusing all of her strength into it. Her entire body glowed a purple aura as her feet struggled to retain balance, and Rose immediately knew what she was doing. 

"No, Menat! You're not ready for it!"

Rose attempted to pull back the Soul Spark, but the fireball had already been set in motion. She tossed her scarf and attempted to send an additional illusion near Menat, so it could catch the scarf and deflect the fireball, but she wasn't fast enough. Menat yelled. 

"Illusion Spark!"

And attempted to release the power. But as she did, Rose's Spark struck her, and all of the power concentrated into the conjoined spheres was released outside of Menat's control, instead reverting much of it to the girl, as she received the Illusion Spark energy she was attempting to conjure, creating a large outburst of energy in the courtyard. 

As Menat fell, she felt her senses dulled by the pain, and her eyes closing. The last thing she saw was Rose's worried form hunched over her, and those purple eyes staring directly into hers. 

  
\--------------------------------------------------

Her senses came back to her one by one as she gradually awoke. She heard slow, quiet splashing sounds nearby, and the distinct ringing sound of Soul Energy being used as she felt it weakly course through her. The smell of incense entered her nostrils and with it, that familiar scent of cinnamon and waterlily. She felt her body submerged in warm waters, heavy with foam and oil, and lied down with her head resting on a soft pillow outside of it, with a hot towel above her forehead. Gradually, she opened her eyes and came to understand her surroundings. 

Rose had taken her to a room of the Palazzo consisting of a small bathhouse, more of a spa room with a large hot tub in it's floor. Rose was quite fond of baths and this room was one of the first things she had installed when she began construction of the Palazzo, before Menat came along. Apparently, the idea of dedicating this much space to a bathhouse was given to her by one of her fellow World Warriors, a burly sumo with a jolly attitude Menat couldn't remember the name of. It was used often by Rose's students and visiting fighters to rest after sparring matches, although none of them had ever seen their teacher use it. 

Menat was currently resting inside the tub, while by her side, Rose was carefully sending waves of Soul Power across her body, to soothe injured areas and finish the healing process. As Menat regained her senses, she could feel that the botched Illusion Spark hadn't injured her too badly, mostly a few shocks across her system and a small burn by her side, but nothing too bad. She had attempted an extremely powerful technique of Rose's, the Illusion Spark, with hardly any prior training, and in the process injured herself. And as she awoke, she was already starting to worry. She was scared of looking at Rose, afraid to see dissappointment in her eyes, although from a glance, she noticed her master was not wearing her usual dress, but was instead wearing a silk robe, and it was only a while after this crossed her mind that she realized that she was naked. 

Shocked, she briefly attempted to get up in a short burst of energy, but she quickly dropped back, too tired and all too aware of the pain by her side, as Rose grabbed her and reassuringly eased her back. 

"Sshhh. Sshhh. It's okay. It's okay. You are safe. Rest, my dear."

Menat ceased movement. But while on the outside she was still, stiff as a board, just letting Rose continue her magic, her brain was on fire. Clashing thoughts of distress over her failure, amazement over having, in her view, gotten close (she hadn't) to actually doing one of her master's cool Illusion Sparks, worry over what Rose would think of her after such a poor performance, and a tiny, screaming voice in her head remarking that she was currently naked, inside a hot tub, with Rose carefully taking care of her. The parts of her that wanted to run away, hide in a dark pit and scream clashed with the parts that wanted this moment to last forever.

It was too much for her, and she found herself speechless, as the pain by her side went away. She did not know the Soul Power could be used for healing, and it hardly passed her mind at the moment just how is it that Rose was doing it. She could learn every move, every trick, every skill her master could teach her and then some, and it still wouldn't feel any less magical to her. 

It was night already, the windows were all shut and the room was only lit by a couple of well-placed candles, and the glow that emanated from Rose. Brighter than all the candles were Rose's eyes, watching the girl, as Menat tried not to look at her. Her purple eyes seemed to flash in the flickering light, like a wolf's eyes in the night. Half an hour after Menat awoke, after Rose was finished using her Soul Power healing, she spoke. 

"I understand why you did it. You don't have to apologize for it. I'm sorry if I made you feel as if you needed to prove something to me."

Menat was now sitting on the edge of the tub, and she tried not to dwell on her words. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of her teacher.

"You are very young, Menat. There is still so much you have to learn, and I'm afraid I can't teach you all of it. I know you worry about me, and I worry about you too. But fate rarely follows the patterns we expect, or want it to. Even those like us who can predict it are still controlled by it".

Menat still avoided looking at her, but she couldn't hold back the tears now. She sobbed, trying to sniffle her tears as quietly as she could. This is it, she wondered. This is where she says goodbye, kicks me out, tells me to go on my own. I screwed up, god I screwed up so bad now. 

"But don't worry, child. For we can ready ourselves, for these turns. We can steel our resolve without resigning to it. I was so ready to die years ago, just to kill that demon, I not only failed to see it wasn't my role, I barely took notice of just how much more I could do alive. Fate is not a fixed road, my pupil, and I see that looking at you."

Rose saw how Menat's throat had worked down a quiet, nervous swallow, and she began approaching her slowly. The girl was beginning to calm down, and Rose did not wish to startle her. 

"I feel so much hope looking at you, Menat. I feel so proud of who you are, and I have little doubt you will surpass me someday. 

Rose was now close enough to grab her shoulders and hold her close to her. Menat stopped sobbing, though she still sniffled, and her eyes glazed as she stared forward, at nothing in particular. She couldn't quite understand what her master was saying. She just sat still and let Rose's words course through her, and embraced the feeling of having her so close. 

"And I'm afraid I may have failed to consider some of your... needs. Young, and full of energy as you are. I apologize, for my carelessness. But there is no better time to make amends than the present."

"Consider this part of your training then"

And without warning, she leaned forward, cupping Menat's chin, and raised her lips to Menat's cheek. She licked a stray tear and planted a featherlight kiss where it used to be, stunning the girl into complete silence. 

Menat's face was red and burning, her eyes wide open and transfixed with terror and confusion, as she turned her face to Rose's, and glimpsed at her glowing purple eyes again. They no longer looked as stern or worried as before. And though they looked as kind as ever, there was an unmistakeable predatory glint in them. 

"M-M-Master?" she asked, clearly struggling to comprehend what had just happened, or what was going to happen.

Without saying a word, she leaned closer to Menat, still holding the girl's shoulders, and kissed her in the mouth. It was a chaste, careful kiss, as Rose pressed their lips together. The girl kept still, utterly motionless, unable to form coherent thought. Rose knew she was frozen still, and kept the kiss slow and deliberate. Menat was ripe for the taking, and had to be treated carefully. At least, initially.

A minute later, Rose broke off the kiss, and her lips looked glossy, somehow plumper and fuller than they had looked before. Menat was panting, beads of sweat trickling down her brow, as the already warm room felt even hotter. 

"You should know better than to try and hide secrets from a fortune teller. The way you'd stare at me sometimes mid-training. The pink that dusted your cheeks sometimes near me. How you sat in front of the mirror practicing an Italian accent. Your little squeals at night when you thought everyone had gone to sleep, muttering "Master, oh Master". Oh, it must have been such a torture for you, to hide it for so long."

Rose again caressed her cheek, causing Menat to shiver and whine confusedly, distressed yet not displeased. She felt feverish, and her legs rubbed closer together. 

"I-I-I, I don't, I don't get it, M-Master...it's, I can't..."

"Sshhh, it's okay Menat. I can see it. You don't want to let me go. You don't want me to let you go."

"B-But, you're my...I-I'm your...this is..."

"I know this has tormented you for long, and I believe we can turn this into a posivite part of your training. To help you focus, and to keep your mind from being clouded. Pain and pleasure can be great teachers, and I believe you've had enough share of pain as is, my dear."

Rose pulled back. 

"Would you like to learn, Menat? Would you like me to be your teacher in this as well?"

Menat knew that if she dwelled on the situation any further, that if she so much as opened her mouth to say anything, the dam of tears would flood once again, and the last thing she wanted was to stop this. 

Her master was counting on her. 

So instead, she said nothing, and threw herself onto Rose's lips again, this time initiating the kiss. She was a little too quick in her haste, and the end result was that their teeth clacked together, and Rose hissed in minor pain as Menat pulled away, embarassed. 

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Master. I just really-"

Rose raised a finger to her lips, and chuckled softly, to let her protege know it was all right, and then caressed her cheek. Menat felt the blush rise to her ears as Rose's fingers traced over the side of her face, palm cupping her cheek.

"Don't apologize, dear. It's a learning process, after all".

Rose then got up from the seated position she and her pupil were in, and removed her silk robe. It fell to her side and she gently pushed it with her feet, as she reveals herself to be fully nude underneath it. She slowly steps inside the tub, and beckons Menat to join her, the water lapping gently against the side with her movement.

"Have you ever done this before, dear?"

Menat shook her head. Though she had gone on dates before and kissed a stranger or two, it usually never got that far, and she was usually the one to pull out scared. 

"Then maybe you should let me take the lead for now. This...this is going to be a learning experience for you indeed", she said, as she chuckled again, and pulled Menat closer by her wrist, and once again took her mouth. This time, her lips parted against Menat's, and she snaked her tongue into the girl's mouth.

Whatever worries Menat had evaporated as she fell into Rose's spell, as she let the woman take control, their lips melding, torsos pressing close, both submerged up to their waists in the tub. Menat's nubile breasts pressed against Rose's massive cleavage as she sighed happily into the kiss, and brought her hands up to cling to Rose’s shoulders, wrapping their embrace tighter.

Rose was in control, her tongue seeking, plunging, searching in Menat's dainty little mouth and awakening the girl's tongue, licking and circling it, sucking it gently. The Egyptian began to reciprocate, darting her tongue out to taste the older woman's mouth. She was clumsy, but that was only to be expected. Inexperience was quite the attraction for a teacher like Rose. It meant possibility. 

"Master...," Menat moaned into the kiss, as Rose insatiably licked all around the inside of her mouth, pressing her tight, curvaceous body into Menat's smaller frame.

"Mmm..." Rose purred, as she began reaching around with both hands, and grabbing the girl's hips, the ones she so liked to show off mid combat. Menat let out a tiny moan into Rose's mouth, and Rose slid her hands up Menat's shoulder blades, then to her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze, eliciting a moan into her mouth. 

She was fully reciprocating the kiss by now, her lips moving in response to Rose's and her tongue sliding inside her mouth, attempting to feast on her master's plump lips and tongue as much as she could. She was a fast learner, eager to please and eager to exceed expectations. Rose could hardly wait to see just how much would the girl learn, and she could hardly wait to would have all that young body had to offer.

Menat breaks up the kiss to pant and catch her breath. "“You’re...You're so beautiful, Master Rose", she speaks so softly one would be forgiven for assuming she is speaking to herself. She is still finding it hard to believe that this is truly happening. Maybe she is still passed out from the botched Illusion Spark, and this is all just a dream, and eventually she would wake up in her bed again. 

But as Rose once said: if existence is a nightmare, one can only hope they are dreaming. And Menat hoped for nothing else at the moment, than for this dream to go on. This was no longer just her fantasy. Rose clearly wanted this too, and although Menat was still a little scared of exactly what she wanted, there's was no way she was going to let it stop.

Rose pulled out, a small string of saliva still connecting their mouths. "How would you like to be touched?", she asked, her accent thick in her arousal.

"Ah, I, I don't know. Just, touch me here, please", as she pointed to her aching loins. "I don't know what else to ask".

Rose failed to suppress a grin, "Hmm, I think you're gonna have to be a bit more specific, dear. Just how do you want me to touch you, then?"

"U-Um, well..." Menat fidgeted and stuttered, averting her eyes. She was unsure of whether to even begin to take part in such an unreal moment. She had fantasized so, so much more than she'd like to admit, and right now she couldn't even remember those fantasies. She could barely remember her name. She just wanted to be with Rose, so she instead opted to say "I, I'd like you to use your fingers on me, p-please. To start off."

"Allright," Rose crooned. "Sit on my thighs, then."

Menat raises her soapy body out of the water further, and Rose adjusted her into a sitting position atop one of her thighs. Rose starts off by trailing kisses down down the side of her neck, eliciting a gasp as her tongue traced up her student's throat. Menat whimpers, her thighs flexing on involuntary force against Rose’s hips, and she moans outright at the friction pressing against her. Rose looks up to see the dark flush across Menat’s cheeks and the catch of her teeth white at her lower lip, and feeling bold, she decides to pull her prey's hair gently to the side, and suckle just under her jaw, quietly pleased when it elicits a crooning moan.

“A-ahh, there…” she encouraged breathily, as Rose traces fingers along her spine and breasts. She takes hold of Menat's lower back with one arm to help her adjust, and presses two fingers against the underside of her pelvis. Menat stiffens her back and yelps, sucking in air through her teeth and digging her nails into her palm. 

“Such a lovely little thing,” Rose says, as her mouth falls to petal-softness against Menat's breast, while the other hand stays busy, carefully prodding and teasing the girl's entrance. Menat's hands come up to brace her weight upon Rose’s bare shoulders. Rose can feel the shudder that runs through Menat’s body as her touch skims the girl’s clit, before she begins pressing with more intent. Menat's legs brace tighter as her arms wrap close around the other woman’s shoulders, and when Rose began sucking on the younger woman’s lower lip and tongue, Menat could hardly stand to do anything other than whimper.

She’s trembling through the whole of her body as Rose slides her hand up and down Menat's hips and sides, her skin slippery from the soapy water. Her fingertips gently squeeze her behind as she fingers her pussy. Menat stiffens up at the feeling, the heat from the water making her head a little woozy. 

"I've...I've never felt any...anything like this before!" Menat rocks herself against Rose, the curve of her body urging in against the other woman’s hold. Rose angles a leg up to hold Menat still and works her thumb in a small, sharp motion, and proceeds to add another finger, pinching her clit and eliciting a startled yelp from the girl. She can feel Menat’s orgasm building in her, and begins urging her pulse to greater speed. 

"Do you like it?" Rose asked, with a seductively impish smile. Her hand rolls over a nerve, and Menat nearly jumps out of her own skin at the jolt of stimulation, her hand coming up to her mouth to cover it up. Rose grinds her fingers into Menat again, and she bends her knees and drops her weight in response, pressing her hips downward to meet the digits, one hand struggling to hold the edge of the tub as she bites on the other hand. 

Noticing she's slipping, Rose briefly shifts into teaching mode. "Put your hands in your thighs, pupil, and then roll your hips back and forth. You'll improve your balance. We can get to biting later." Ignoring that last remark for the sake of her stability, Menat did just as Rose said, releasing the edge of the tub and moving her hands atop her thighs, sliding her hips against the fingers as best she can while still keeping herself held upright. 

The Venitian witch continues her pressure, admiring how the girl's legs wobble every time she applies pressure over just the right spot, chuckling at the sight of Menat trying desperately to grind herself against her fingers and keep balance at the same time. Menat lets out a low, throaty moan, and her legs spasm. 

In order to stop her fall, Rose opens her legs a little wider, and gently eases Menat into the space between her thighs, causing the girl to widen her legs. Her flexibility was always one of her strong suits, and it helps her now as Rose tightens her hold over her pupil, and increases the pressure on her fingering. She adds a third digit as Menat shudders and yelps, trying to ride her fingers still, as she raises her forearms to Rose's shoulders.

"How does it feel?" Rose asks in a husky, playful voice, as if she doesn't know exactly how she's making the girl feel. 

"It-It feels so good! So good, Master! Please, please by the gods just keep going!" she replies, as she rapidly realizes how much she wants to be fucked, to be filled and occupied by her master, and for it to never stop. Her back arches and her toes curl, and she yells in surprise when Rose starts to suck one of her breasts again, her lips gripping Menat's boobs until they were sore, gripping her back with her free hand and bringing the girl closer to her.

Menat let out her pleasure in loud, gasping cries, as Rose pressed her fingers into her in short, quick, determined thrusts, her tongue dancing in her breasts all the while. “A-ah, ah, ah!”, Menat encouraged at each thrust, gripping helplessly to Rose’s hair.

"Let me guide you, darling. Cum for me, that's it, cum for your master..." 

“I’m, I'm, I'm almost—mngh, ahh ahh AHH!” Menat shrieked as her body convulsed and eventually, she could speak no more, as a scream fled her throat and a long shudder of heat wracked her senses. She screamed as she released every pent-up joy, every frustration from nights without sleep over thoughts of her master, and every feeling that had raced through her since she admitted to herself she had feelings for a woman she thought the world of.

Menat heard a delightful hum from Rose, as she finally opened her eyes to look at her, drunk with lust and mind clouded with love.

"How did it feel, my dear?"

"It...It was magical, master. It was..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. But we are...not nearly done, my pupil. That was just the prelude. Now it's time for you to pay attention."

Gripping the girl’s waist and tugging her, Rose effortlessly flipped Menat over, careful so that she wouldn't bump her head against the edge of the tub, so that she was now lying down, and Rose was straddling her, desire and power radiating from the older woman, leaning over Menat in a predatory position.

She dove into the girl’s neck, teeth bared and finding their mark, marking her student with her own love bites. Menat's post-orgasm stupor evaporated immediately, as deep moans fled her mouth, her body shuddering with delight and her peach once again wet and quivering with anticipation, as she let Rose ravage her.

The older woman crawled further inside the tub, putting her head between Menat's thighs. She breathed in deeply the scent of arousal, and gave Menat an introductory, slow lick across the outside of her labia, gently lapping at her cocoa skin, causing Menat spread her legs wider, without even seeming to realize she was doing it.

“P- Please, keep touching me!”

The feeling of Rose’s tongue probing into her was nearly too much for her to stand. She moaned and shuddered as Rose moved from her quim to her thighs, licking and kissing away at the arousal that had dripped down them since this started. Rose gracefully lolled her tongue all around the inside of Menat' center, as the young girl gasped and moaned

She felt Menat squeak and twist her hips as Rose tasted her, squirming and making it harder to lap up as she buried her face into her meal. Grabbing the girl’s rear with her hands to cease her movements, Rose gripped the soft cheeks in both hands, holding her still as she continued. 

Slipping a couple of fingers, Rose stroked her inner walls, as she licked at her inner thighs, and then up to her pussy again, gently swiping it back and forth against her clit. Menat continues to cry as she begins pressing her hips forward, trying to take Rose’s fingers just a little deeper, get her tongue to stay just a little longer...

And then, she stopped. Just short of Menat's own orgasm. 

The Egyptian girl lets out a heartbreaking cry at the loss, and looks at Rose with a kicked puppy sad look that breaks the older woman's heart, even if she doesn't show it. But it has to be done. 

As Menat opens her mouth to beg her teacher for release, Rose learns forward and shushes her, gently caressing her cheek. "Now, now, don't complain, my pupil. We're not finished yet. This is why I said you had to pay attention."

She stands up over Menat's torso, and hovers her plump, puffy pussy over her student's face. "Show me what you've learned so far. Do to me what I just did to you, and pleasure me."

"Oh, o-ok. I, I won't let you down then!" Menat said, whatever frustrations she had over her orgasm cut short quickly replaced by her excitement over getting to please her master, and to finally taste her. 

Shifting her legs into a seated, she raises her hands and presses both palms to the inside of Rose’s thighs, kneading them inwards and outwards, just as she had done. She sniffs to drink in her master's musk, and takes the time to rub her face around her soft, inner thighs, peppering light kisses. 

She had such lovely legs, so long, smooth, and warm. Beautifully plump and strikingly toned pillars of creamy, soft skin hypnotized her. The curves of her thighs, the elegant curl of her calves, her enticing, juicy butt. She always dreamed of getting to touch those legs, to smell, to kiss, and lick, and be smothered in them forever...

Menat was so utterly lost in thought, she hadn't realized Rose had slipped two fingers into her mouth, as she was now sucking them absent-mindedly, moaning quietly while Rose teased her.

"Your legs are beautiful too, my dear, but I think you've done enough for them already, hmm?" Rose remarked, and shook Menat out of her stupor, as she removed her fingers from Menat's mouth, and began sucking on them instead, slowly and carefully. Menat's heart skipped a beat, and she didn't realize she had begun licking her own lips, watching her master put on a show. 

Sometimes she could forget her master's power made her a mind reader. Only her own boundaries could stop her from intruding on Menat's every thought, and with those boundaries gone, Menat briefly feels silly, that she ever thought she could hide her feelings from Rose. 

Rose's fingers exited her mouth with a wet pop, and she used them to prod open her entrance, giving Menat a clearer view of where Rose wanted her to go.

Unsure and inexperienced, Menat began carefully. A nibble here, a lick there, her hands roaming against Rose's legs and stroking them, her tongue darting out to lap at her master's pussy. 

The witch doesn’t moan, whimper or squirm. She has greater self-control than that, and part of Menat's task is to see if she can put a dent in her teacher's composure. She instead whispers sweet words of encouragement to her student, who, emboldened by the praise, began to eat her out with more energy and confidence, sheer hunger making up for her lack of skill. 

"Good girl. Such a good girl. Such a good pet."

A nice, thirsty little pet was all she wanted to be right now

Menat moaned against Rose’s pussy, desperately, hungrily lapping at her, eagerly licking up all the fresh, sweet arousal that leaked out. Attempting to imitate her, she worked her tongue around Rose’s outermost folds, slowly but surely teasing its way in with each round, and decided to introduce a finger as she felt her flared-open petals open. 

The wetness on her labia, the heat of Menat’s breath on her pussy, the noisy slurps and gulps as the girl got hungrier and hungrier, greedier and greedier, her nose buried deeper and deeper into her, and the introduction of a pressuring finger, began to crack Rose's highly practiced composure.

Menat briefly looks up, and she sees a flurry of emotions pass over her teacher's face in rapid succession, too quick for her to make much of it. She has realized by now that Rose is carefully schooled when it comes to her emotions, and she's known for long now through glances that there is much her master still doesn't tell her, much that she hides. 

She wondered if Rose had ever looked flustered and desperate, like Menat knew she must look even now. She always wondered what would happen if Rose just cut loose, and now, she's determined to find out. 

"You've - hhng - you've done very well, dear. Even now, you remain - aah - my, my proudest achievement. I'm, I'm going to start riding your face now. Do try to keep up."

Rose started to thrust her hips, moaning more and more wantonly as she humped Menat’s face. She rode her pupil for long, pleasant minutes, savoring the feeling of her lips around her clit, the graze of her teeth against her sensitive skin, and the probing wetness of her tongue exploring inside of her.

Menat was licking faster, focusing her attention on Rose’s clit, desperate to make her cum. She was clearly aching for release, and despite being still disciplined to the point she refused to masturbate while getting her master off, Menat was herself on the brink of release, purely from the excitement of the moment.

“Nnf… That’s it, that's it, good, good girl”, Rose spoke, more forcefully than she intended. She could no longer control the tone of her voice as she intended, as she gradually began to lose control all together. 

A much more dangerous prospect than either of them could pay attention to right now.

Squeezing her eyes closed and biting her lip, muffling desperate shouts, Rose gripped Menat's skull and began to desperately hump her face. She was on the brink now, all the pressure and heat in her body pooling between her thighs.

"Ooh, ooh, ahh, ahh, Menat I'm, I'm losing it-"

Trembling, Rose came, squeezing her thighs together around Menat’s head. She bit her lip hard enough to induce bleeding and then yelled, as Menat in turn let out a muffled cry as she began her own release, plunging her own fingers inside of her and bucking her hips as she still clung on to her master. 

As the two of them climaxed, something strange began to happen to Rose. Her eyes began to glow, brighter than usual, completely blanking out her irises in a storm of purple and pink fires. Her hands, still gripping Menat's head, began to glow as well, and her entire body became encased in a aura of purple and pink, as she bellowed out her orgasm. The intensity of it amplified Menat's own, and the girl's legs once again wrecked in convulsion, as her own screams were muffled by Rose's entrance. 

When the both of them regained enough of their senses, Menat dropped her back to the floor, panting and attempting to regain her breath. When she opened her eyes again, Rose was no longer standing. Instead, she was inside the tub, on her hands and knees, her face obscured by her hair, her body heaving. Menat tried to stand and reach her, only to fall to her hands and knees.

Something seemed to awaken inside of Rose. 

"Master? Did...Did I do good? Master, what's wrong?"

She picked up the weird glow on her master's eyes as she finally saw her face. It was like the usual glow surrounding her when she used Soul Power, but somewhat different. There was something to it Menat could not place, and she had little time to think on it when Rose pounced on her.

Menat was utterly breathless, what little air she could muster immediately sucked out of her by the lips of a hungry woman over twice her age, and no longer willing to play nice. She squirmed desperately from the attention, the constant, ceaseless contact. Fingers pistoning rapidly in and out of her already wet pussy, squeezing her breasts, lips assaulting her cheek, her neck, her ears, her breasts. She licked, groped and fingered hard, fast, everywhere at everything, all at once, only letting a single hand free as she used the other one to pin Menat down. And as she stared downwards, she saw Rose's free hand glow once again, as she moved it in front of her pussy in a backwards and forwards motion, gradually focusing energy into a construct.

Rose had taught Menat how to focus the energy of Soul Power into solid constructs, as real and tangible as any object. As Menat saw the construct in front of Rose's pussy take shape, she immediately recognized what it was meant for. How big it was going to be. Whom it was meant for. 

Menat's throat tightened, and her entire body quaked as she laid eyes upon it, but she was given little time to think it over, or ask her master for directions, because Rose grabbed her, and quickly spun her around. Menat's knees were still inside the tub, but her hands fell to the floor outside of it, as she stayed on her fours. 

"W-Wait, Master, this-this is-"

Rose didn't wait. With a shout, she gripped Menat’s hair, and entered her. 

For the first few thrusts, the contact was mild, a simple grind forward to ease her entrance, but that tenderness only lasted so long as it took for Rose’s hips to push forward just enough to force herself within.

"Ah ah ah AH AH AAAH," Menat yelped and screamed, her toes curled and lines of sweat ran down her forehead, and her voice came out in staggered, desperate noises, unable to form speech. Her heart hammered on chest to the beat of Rose's pounding. 

Her lithe young prey's reaction only spurned Rose to ride her harder and harder. Ordinarily, this is not something Rose would have brought on to what was supposed to be Menat's first session. She had gone to great lengths to be tender and only occasionally forceful with the girl, considerate to her desires, trying to use this as a teaching opportunity, keeping her comfort and pleasure in mind. 

But all her patience had a limit, and when she lost control, something dark rose within her to take it. 

For she too, had suffered and waited a great deal for this moment. 

Waves of pleasure wracked Menat's body as Rose's hips slammed into hers, plunging the construct deep inside, with little regard for her student's ability to endure it. Though the fingering session earlier had at least prepped her a little, the raw, violent fucking Rose was giving to her now caught her completely offguard. The violent assault on her hymen tissue caused her to start bleeding, droplets of blood falling on the tub and mixing with the water. If Rose noticed, she showed no signs of stopping.

And just as Menat had been able to grasp into a sliver of consciousness, Rose grabbed her throat and squeezed on it, and leaned forward as she kept pounding her.

"You belong to me, now and forever. My hungry little fucktoy," she whispered into Menat's ear as she kept up her ruthless drilling of her pussy, and more and more dark thoughts crept into Rose's head. 

Why on Earth had she spent all this time trying to coach her into some kind of prized student, some successor, when clearly all the girl needed was just to be ravished? Right now, Rose regretted that she didn't start fucking Menat on her eighteenth birthday and kept at it non-stop, and now, she wouldn't let her go even if she begged her to. 

But right now, Menat was begging. And Rose was briefly shaken out of her violent lust long enough to briefly release her grip on her pupil's throat, long enough to hear her.

"P-P-Please...Master...P-Please....M-More"

More? The little whore wanted more? Then she'd get more. 

Because Rose wanted more, and Rose owned her. She controlled her. Body, mind and soul, all belonged to Rose, to feast on and pillage as much as she'd like. Menat was little more than a plaything, a crude little toy begging to be enslaved, abused and broken. A dumb, mindless puppet with no say on the matter. A doll.

A doll.

A doll.

A **doll**.

Oh

Oh no

Oh god. 

**Oh god no**. 

The glow in Rose's eyes shifted again, as the purple overcame the pink, and her irises faded back into view. Her hands glowed as she abruptly pulled out of Menat, and raised her nails to her scalp, digging in hard enough to cause bleeding, as she screamed and released a powerful burst of energy. Her makeshift construct evaporated, and she briefly lost balance, falling on one knee. 

Menat lied on the floor, stomach down, her limbs spent and sore, but she recovered consciousness long enough to overhear her master's words. 

"Oh, oh no, what have I done? It-It wasn't supposed to happen again...I-I thought I had it under control..."

Shaking herself out of her self-pity, she immediately rushed over to Menat, tears swelling in her eyes as she realized what she had done. She pulled Menat over and grasped her shoulders, hesitant to touch the girl but worried over how injured she could have been.

"Menat! Menat! Oh, by the gods, I'm so sorry...I, I never should have let this happen...Please, wake up...Oh, god..."

Rose continued to cry, but as her tears continued to drip down, as she closed her eyes and begged that she hadn't broken the young girl, she was caught offguard by a gesture done by Menat. 

Without a word, she leaned in close, and licked a tear off Rose's cheek, and planted a small kiss in it. She smiled at Rose, and said:

"I didn't ask you to stop, Master".

Rose immediately hugged her apprentice, torn over conflicting feelings of relief over her being alive, the desire to scold her over pretending to be passed out, and the conflicting bubbles of desire over her pupil, fresh out of losing her virginity and after such a violent experience, still wanting more. 

And as her student did before, Rose dealt with these feelings by simply acting on them, and decided to kiss her student. Not gently, not forcefully, just within the throes of the passion both felt for each other. 

"I, I'm truly sorry, my dear. I really wanted this to be a nice, slow experience for you. That...that wasn't me, and I should have kept that part of me under control."

Taking a page from her master's playbook, Menat raised a finger to her lips, and shushed her. 

"Shh, it's okay, Master Rose. Really. I've trusted you with my life, time and time again. I know I'm safe around you. I want you to like this as much as I do. And whatever it is you're going through, we'll get through it together. Don't you always say "The best path is the forward one"?

And Rose laughed, a little too hard as slight relief warmed her heart, as Menat did that cute little impression of her she was so fond of. 

"I don't think I actually ever said that. I think you just made that one up yourself."

"Oh. Well, it's okay, you can steal it. But you better start calling me Master instead."

And both laughed, as amber waves of joy and relief washed over them both. Menat was indeed worried for her master, even now, but she also understood right now that, much of what Rose raised her for was for dealing with situations like these should they arrive. She had a glimpse into the darkness inside her master's heart, even one as pure of soul as Rose, and how hard she fought to quell it. And in that moment, Menat realized that Rose needed her too, just as much as she needed her. 

She learned a lot more than she expected. And she wasn't quite sure whether this was Rose's intention all along. 

"Now, my dear, I do believe you said something to me back then. I don't think I quite understood it."

Menat grabbed her hand, pulled it to her mouth and kissed it, and then put it against her neck. "I said, more, master."

"Where on Earth did you get desires like these, I wonder."

"Years of soiling your sheets can do that."

"Point taken". 

And with that, Rose leaned forward to again kiss her student, as Menat returned the favor. They gently caressed each other as they gradually returned to the previous mood, but this time, not as teacher and student. Gone was the domme disciplinarian and the inexperienced virgin. Gone was the teacher and the student, and although they may resume these roles in the future, for now, they meet as passionate lovers and nothing more. 

Rose turned Menat gently into a more missionary position, their legs entwined as Rose settled between Menat's thighs, once again with a makeshift cock. This time, the other end of the dick was plunged into Rose's own end, and Menat could hardly wait for Rose to teach her how to make one of these. 

The sex was more caring, tender, but no less passionate, as their bodies writhed and moved together, their hands closed around each other, and their lips pressed together, unwilling to part for even the briefest of moments.   
"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" the Venitian witch asked softly.  
"All... I ever... wanted...", the Egyptian apprentice panted happily.

The plunges were more gentle now, but somehow more pleasurable, and as Rose watched Menat's nubile breasts bounce with each thrust, she couldn't help but put a little more love and care into each stroke, as she nuzzled her face into Menat's neck.

"I... love you...master... I always loved you..." Menat panted, her face flushed with sweat, tears of joy running down her eyes.  
"I love you too, my dear...and I always will", Rose whispered, and failed in her attempt to hide from her pupil that she too was crying. 

  
The sun had begun it's dawn over the Venetian river by the time the two were finished. There was very little teaching done after they had restarted their lovemaking, as neither could think of much else but their love for each other and the pleasure they wanted to impart.

Rose had carried Menat to her own bed, as the girl was unable to use her legs. Her limbs were tired and sore, and she would have to take the day off training tomorrow. Rose gently placed her on her own bed, carefully blew out the candles in her room, and closed the windows, so she could get a good night's rest. But Menat remained awake long enough to ask her master to stay with her until she slept. 

Sitting in her bed, Rose adjusts her pupil gently, pulling her in close and kissing the top of her head as she drifts into sleep. She rocks her for a few minutes, petting her hair and rubbing soothing circles into her skin, transmitting a small, inperceptible amount of Soul Power into her, to ease her pain and lull her into sleep easier. 

Sleep never came easy for Rose. 

Although she's had a gift for fortune telling from an early age, she's never had quite the troubles Menat had for controlling it. Rose doesn't have many memories of her own past to think of. It's the memories of someone else that haunt her. 

Horrible atrocities, experiments, countless lives ruined, deeds of evil done for evil's sake, and a horrible void of nothingness after death, likely the only thing that could haunt even that man's dreams, if he had any besides the dream of trampling existence under his boot. 

Although Rose understood many of those she came across with better than they understood themselves, the true nature of her existence was still a mystery to her. She knew she was, at current, the good half of M.Bison's soul, that their existence was tied together, and that he had inhabited her body on occasion. She knows he is much, much stronger than her, powerful as she may be, and she knows that, even now, he is still not truly dead, merely a ghost biding his time. 

She remembers she had a master, but she cannot recall if it was her master, or merely M.Bison's. She remembers a village she was raised in, but she doesn't know if it was her birthplace, or that man's. She doesn't know if she had a life before Soul Power and it was robbed of her when Bison split his soul, or if she was simply spawned into existence the minute he made that decision. She does not know if she will cease to exist when he does, though she would gladly make the sacrifice. 

She does not know who came first, her or Bison. She does not know if, when he dies, his evil will return to reunite with it's good half, and what will that do to her. She does not know if he came first, and she was merely the scraps of what little goodness he had left, or if she was the original soul, and the evil in her was so great it fled her body to lay waste to the world. 

And as much as she'd like to tell herself otherwise, she knows it wasn't Bison who took hold of her when she lost control and turned what should have been a gentle first time for Menat into a savage display of animal violence. She knows it was something like Bison, only a being that horrible would treat girls as disposable dolls, but then, wasn't she like Bison too, in a way, literally sharing a soul with that demon?

Menat may have forgiven her, and the two may have shared a wonderful rest of the night, but Rose still couldn't put the thought completely out of her head. Something was off about her, and Bison too. Soon, the two would reach an end, and Rose couldn't foresee what it would be like. 

But when she turns around, and looks at the girl deep in her slumber, her head rested against her bosom still, she remembers what makes her life still worth fighting for. She can never repay the world for all the evil that Bison has inflicted, for all the lives he has ruined. But she can start with those around her. Students like Maggio. Students like Ryu, and friends like the other fighters that continue to fight for a better world. And students like Menat.

It broke her heart to have to share Menat with the world, and it would break the girl's heart too. But there was still time until then, and much to teach. 

She puts a palm into Menat's head, and uses a fraction of her Soul Power on her. Using her powers, she reaches into the young girl's consciousness, and makes sure to briefly silence all potential visions for the night, and to silence all dreams too. She wants Menat to sleep quietly. 

She knows of the girl's dreams. She's made some of them herself, to make up for not approaching the girl in life. But from now on, the two will no longer have need for them.


End file.
